Circus Baby
:For info on 's partner, click here :Not what you were looking for? See Baby (disambiguation). She can dance; she can sing. She's equipped with a built-in helium tank for inflating balloons right at her fingertips. She can take song requests. She can even dispense ice cream. ~William Afton, referring to Circus Baby. Circus Baby is the primary antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. In Night 5, she removes the endoskeletons of herself and her fellow band members and combines them to become Ennard. Appearance Circus Baby is an animatronic clown with the majority of her colored reddish pink. She wears a red dress, has a small red nose, and also seems to have pins or antennas all around her arms and legs. Like the other animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and thick, metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Circus Baby has a very light voice and apparently does performances, as stated in FNAF World. As seen in the Circus Baby minigame, Circus Baby has blue eyes instead of green. Role in Sister Location Story Mode Circus Baby is hardly seen in the game, except for on posters and on the final night. However, she does speak to the player for a large portion of the game, serving both as a guide and a storyteller of the incident involving a little girl. Baby appears to express genuine concern for the player's safety and well-being, however this is merely a ruse made to mislead them so that the she and the animatronics can escape. In reality she only wanted to keep them alive and intact long enough so their body could be used as a vessel. Her ultimate goal in Sister Location is to convince the player to send the other angry animatronics to the Scooping Room to have their endoskeletons removed and combined with hers, transforming her into Ennard. She would then guide the player to the Scooping Room to have their bones and organs removed as well, so that she could use their body as a disguise to escape the facility. This is possibly due the mistreatment and imprisonment of all the animatronics in the Sister Location, who repeatedly display rebellious behaviour in response to the electric shocks they receive. Circus Baby mentions that previous escape attempts were made, but escape is impossible without a suitable human disguise. On Night 1, her room is left dark as the Player is forced to repeatedly torture her through electrical shocks, despite her behaving normally. On Night 2 she helps the Player hide from BidyBab and guides them past Ballora. On Night 3 if the Player hides under the desk before entering Funtime Auditorium, Circus Baby will tell of how she counted children until she saw one girl and presumably pulled the girl into her body. "I will find a way out." -Circus Baby as Ennard. This is the last line of the good ending. Gallery Babyblueprint.png|Circus Baby's Blueprint Showtime.png|Baby in the main menu Baby.gif|Circus Baby in the trailer Springtrap in Baby's Nose.jpg|What appears to be a Bonnie figure on Baby's nose in Baby's teaser. Baby the Clown.jpg|Close-up on baby's face on the trailer Sister Location teaser.jpg|Teaser IMG_0035.GIF Circus Baby.jpg|Circus Baby and BidyBabs Trivia * It is commonly theorized that the little girl killed by Baby is actually William Afton's daughter. * Circus Baby is also the only animatronic to never be seen on her stage in-game. * Circus Baby is the only animatronic who doesn't try to kill the Player, directly. * Circus Baby's suit poses is in a similar matter to Golden Freddy. * Circus Baby shares a striking resemblance to the little girl with red pigtails in FNaF 4. * Circus Baby is shown to be significantly more intelligent and cunning than the other animatronics, learning how to "pretend" and even misleading the Player. * Surprisingly, Circus Baby doesn't have an actual jumpscare in the game, but has one in the trailer. ** This may be what it looks like when Circus Baby receives a controlled shock. * Circus Baby is the leader of the animatronics, similar to Freddy from previous games, however her main objective is to devise a plan to escape the facility, rather than killing the Player. *Originally, Circus Baby was supposed to be like Blank from Five Nights at Candy's and break the glass in Circus Gallery. Category:Sister Location Category:Band Members Category:Female Category:Animatronics Category:Human Animatronics